A Sadistic Love
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Rated M for safety. (Genderbend) Yandere-kun is an emotionless teen who runs into the first person who makes him feel alive. And someone is trying to take him away from him. That is something he can't have. Senpai-chan has no choice, she will be his, one way or another. This will be a dark fanfic and if you are interested, read, if not, don't bitch.
1. Chapter 1

***~1~***

* * *

 _I can't feel anything..._

 _I have been this way for as long as I can remember..._

 _I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but I am still empty on the inside..._

 _I feel nothing... It's not as bad as it sounds, but being as broken as I am, but I've learned to live with it._

 _I don't really care... It's normal for me...actually, it **was** normal for me. Until I met **her**...my senpai._

 _I feel something for her, a sense of longing? A sense to have my hands wrap around her waist and never let out of my grip or sight...but...someone is trying to take her from me... that can't happen... that won't happen...she is mine...she has **no choice**.'_

(6 AM Yandere-kun's room)

 ***Beep!* *Beep!* *Smack!***

A hand slammed on the alarm clock to silence it and a blanket lowered and a head of messy hair rose up.

'Stupid alarm clock...' He thought, sneering at the alarm clock in annoyance at interrupting one of few dreams he had the pleasure of viewing. He sighed as he thought back to his dream of vivid imagery. His perfect girl.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and thought back to his dream with vivid imagery. His perfect girl.

Long, black hair that was parted to the side, full pink lips, stormy gray eyes, pale skin, with perky D-cups and long legs. The perfect image of her made him shudder, making a flush of emotion he couldn't recall ever feeling in his lifetime run through him before the feeling left as quickly as it came leaving him empty.

He shuffled out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and change into his high school uniform, he closed the door behind him and went downstairs and saw his mother stand before the stove. She gave him her usual smile and good morning.

"Good morning, Yan-kun." She said, smiling at the symbol of love between both her husband and herself.

"Good morning, mother. What's for breakfast?" Yandere-kun said, moving towards the dining table

"Anything you want," Ayano said, staring at her son

"Pancakes," He said, simply

"Alright, I will make them for you," She turned back to the stove to make pancakes

Yan-kun sat down and made himself comfortable, but then he glanced at the chair where his father usually sat.

"You were wondering about your father?" Ayano said, not turning around

Yan-kun only nodded once.

"He was being a bit naughty, so I had to punish him for a bit. Don't worry, you will see him at dinner when you return home from your first day of high school," She smiled, putting the plate of pancakes in front of him

"Alright." He said, finishing the discussion

He knew his mother was in the same boat as he was, so to speak, she had the same look that he did, but he did care for his mother. His father he didn't care much for considering that he found him to be a bit off and upset his mother a few times.

Yandere-kun looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and grimaced, he was going to have to run to get to the school on time. He was not willing to be berated by his homeroom teacher.

"Bye, mom." He said, as he finished the rest of his breakfast and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye, sweetie." She called after him, watching him faded into the distance. After that, she closed the door, an empty look appeared in her eyes as she trudged up the stairs and opened her bedroom door of which she shared with her husband.

"Silly Taro-kun. Think you can run away from me and your only son? I have to punish you." She smiled to his tied up form as he stared at her with scared eyes as she closed the door with a click of a lock.

Back to Yandere-kun...

He rushed down the sidewalk, glaring at his watch on his wrist as time keep getting away from him until he felt a flash of pain blossom in the middle of his forehead as he fell to the ground.

"Ow~," He gritted out, rubbing his forehead

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I should have watched where I was going!" A girl's voice made him look up and see the most beautiful girl, he had ever laid his eyes on, shocking him still.

"Um~?" She said, her worried stormy eyes looking into his black ones

"O-oh, I'm sorry! I'm fine. I was running late to school and didn't see where I was going." He said, as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"It's fine." She said, giving him a hand so he could stand, brushing off his uniform.

"I need to go! Sorry for bumping into you!" She said, rushing past him, going down the sidewalk until she was out of sight.

He grabbed his book bag he dropped and slowly made his way down the sidewalk, his thoughts prominently tied to the beautiful girl, he just bumped into. Even after he was berated by his teacher for being late, it was well worth it. His thoughts remained fixed on that girl, who made his heart pound in his chest.

However, what made his heart ache is that he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

The bell rang and he stood up along with everyone else and made his way towards the roof to eat lunch alone. As he sat on the railing, finishing his meal, he looked down at the people in the courtyard eating their meals and when he saw a girl that caught his attention.

It was her...The girl from his dream...She looked in his direction and gave him a shy wave which he returned with a blush, causing her to giggle, making his heart flutter.

'She's here! She is actually here at school! Seems that there is actually a point to this shitty place.' He got off the railing and waited until lunch was over and trailed after her, staying on the second floor and watched as she went to the third floor.

'So, she is an upperclassman, I guess she is my senpai then...Senpai-chan. You. will. be. mine. You have no choice in the matter.' A dark smile lit up his face, before going back to his usual indifferent look.

The day was finally over, he waited at the entrance for Senpai-chan and saw her exiting the school, but with an orange-haired boy at her side. He caught pieces of their conversation,

"I can't believe you had me waiting, again," He said, tapping his foot, impatiently

"I'm sorry," She said with her head down

"Don't act like that, you dummy." He said, messing up her silky locks, making her cry out and pout. She saw Yandere-kun out of the corner of her eye and spared him a smile before walking away with her friend.

The orange-haired boy looked around, to see who she smiled at but finding no one he shrugged continued on with Senpai in tow. If the orange-haired boy looked further into the shadows, he would have pissed and shit himself at the dark, malevolent, downright sadistic look Yandere-kun was giving him.

'He's dead.'

(Back at Yandere-kun's House)

Yandere-kun sat at the table with his mother and father, who looked at his wife with utter adoration and submissiveness, that made Yan-kun hide a smile.

"How was your day, son?" His father started off the table conversation

"My day was fine, I just met a lovely girl today. She was the most beautiful girl, I ever saw." Yan-kun said with a hint of happiness bleeding into his tone, causing his father to slightly flinch and his mother to sigh and congratulate him for finding his first love.

"That's wonderful, sweetie! Who is she?" Ayano said, thinking of the time she first saw her husband

"All I know about her is that she is my senpai and she seems to have a...friend, who called her a dummy and messed up her beautiful hair. It was very annoying...To put it lightly." He finished darkly

"I see... Don't worry. She will fall for you soon enough. After all, my own husband was an upperclassman when I was your age and I made him fall for me. Isn't that right, honey?" She said, smiling at her husband

"Of course, dear." He said, smiling at his wife, hiding his misery, even though his wife and child could see right through him.

They shared a dark smirk, before schooling their features and finishing their meals.

Yandere-kun went into his room, locking the door and fell on his bed, thinking of his wonderful Senpai and it made him twitch. He found the sensation strange, like a craving or wanting to satisfy a need in the pit of his stomach.

 ***Bzz!**Bzz!*** Yandere-kun digs his phone out of his pocket and sees a number that he never saw before and flipped it out, seeing a text message, 'Hey.'

Yandere-kun merely twitched an eyebrow and texted back, 'Do I know you?'

'I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.'

'What of it?' Yan-kun texted back, a shadow showing over his face

'Nothing. I just want to provide some information about the boy she was with. His name is Kura Najimi.'

'Go on...'

'He has a crush on her, he also believes the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.'

'You mean that myth is you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?'

'The very one. He is planning to confess to her next Friday.'

A harsh head twitch made a harsh-sounding crack echoed through his bedroom as his eyes dilated before calming down and texting back, 'Why are you telling me this?'

'I would be happy if something unfortunate happened to Kura-kun. I'd think you are the right person to give him what he deserves.'

'Not that I mind, but who are you?'

'I am the person nicknamed, 'Info-kun' at school.'

'I've heard rumors about you. You are the sleazy guy that sells pictures of girl's panties to boys and to some girls along with blackmail. Nobody knows your real name...'

'The rumors are true. Want to buy a shot?'

'No. No, I'm not into that.'

'Fine. But the rumors are true, if you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. Wanna know any information about anyone at our school, just send me a pic and I will tell you everything I know about them.'

'You're disgusting.'

'You're a sadistic stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't give a shit, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai-chan belongs to Najimi. I hope you break him to pieces.'

Yandere-kun turned off his phone and made up his mind. As he drifted off to sleep he thought, 'Kura Najimi, you will suffer and I will have Senpai-chan all to myself.'

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 1/3/2017**

 **Ending the chapter! I needed to make this fanfic, it is a dark story about a yandere boy in love with his precious senpai-chan. Fair warning this will be dark, a boy who will do next to anything to have senpai in his arms and like earlier, she doesn't have a choice. I owe nothing of the wonderful game, which is a debug build of Yandere Simulator by the way, unfortunately, but I can still make a fanfic about it. It had to be done, tell me what you think. Don't nag me if you don't like it. Like I said in my other fanfics, don't like, don't read.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

***~2~***

* * *

(Next Day)

Yan-kun wakes up to start his morning routine and when he went downstairs, he found a note on the table, in his mother's handwriting.

 _My dear son,_

 _Your father and I had to leave on important business, I am sorry we had to leave with you with very little warning, however, there was a person I haven't seen in decades and he is a threat to our way of life and so he has to be taken care of. At an estimate, we will be gone for two months at least, just depends on how fast I can track him down. Have a good time at school and get your love._

 _Mom_

'Of course, mom.' He went to eat breakfast before going to school, changing his shoes and sat on the school bench near the fountain. Waiting for senpai and watching out for Najimi Kura, the bastard who is not even worth of licking his senpai's shoes. Yan-kun saw him coming and he quickly snapped a picture of him, sending it to Info-kun.

He got a reply back immediately, 'So, you decided to use my services. Good. Here's all the info of Najimi Kura.'

Name: Kura Najimi nicknamed, 'Osu-kun'

Class: 3-2

Club: No Club

Age: barely turned 18

Strength: Weak

Personality: Tsundere

Info:

Kura and Senpai have been close friends since childhood and live next door to each other and have always walked to school together. Despite their close upbringing, Najimi is rude and harsh to Senpai, being very irritated and quick to anger, but he loves her and developed heavy feelings for her, but is scared to let her know how he truly feels about him.

'Don't worry, you won't have anything to fear, you won't confess to her, she's much too good for you.'

Yandere-kun texted back, 'Thanks. You will get your panty shot later.'

'I will be holding you to that.' Yandere-kun turned off his phone and made his way to his first class, thoughts, bouncing around in his head about how to take care of Kura.

'He needs to die, but how...' Soon the school day ended, Yan-kun borrowed a mask from the Drama Club where he snapped several panty shots from the shadows and sent them from Info-kun while also scaring the female populace.

'Pleasure doing business with you.' Yan-kun nodded and deleted the pictures off of his phone and snuck the mask into the club room of the arrogant bastard who had a prince-like, snooty personality with curly purple hair with smug eyes of the same color.

He reached the roof and listened to a phone conversation between his rival and someone else and the conversation made Yan-kun smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kura hissed in anger as he glared at his phone

"What! Don't you even dare! What the hell do you want from me?" Kura snapped

"No. Fuck that, I refuse. I couldn't do that!" He spat as he was to turn off his phone until he froze

"You can do whatever you want to me, but leave her out of this," Kura said, as his started to become red

"F-fine. I'll do what you want. Where do you want to meet?" He said, slumping his shoulders

"Tazo Town? A package?" He questioned

"That?!" He shrieked

"Ugh, dammit, fine. This is, I repeat, this is the last time I will do it, you hear me?!" He hissed into the phone.

"Yeah, uh-huh, thanks, asshole." Kura turned off his phone and snarled in anger, and punched the wall. "Dammit...Taeko-chan, for you this will be the last time I do this dirty job."

Kura then walked away from the rooftop as thoughts ran amok in Yan-kun's head as a sinister smirk fell upon his lips as his thoughts got darker and bloody as a harsh sounding crack came from his neck, staring at the disappearing orange-haired boy like a piece of meat.

'How to kill you and get one step closer to my senpai-chan?' Yandere-kun thought as he watched after his rival like a predator.

Yandere-kun started to walk back home and he once again bumped into his wonderful senpai.

"Oh my~, we really need to stop meeting like this. I really need watch where I am going," Senpai-chan said, rubbing the back of her head

"It's okay, Senpai. I was just thinking. Are you okay?" Yan-kun said to placate her

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," She smiled at him

"Are you going home?" He asked

"Oh, yes! I-" ***tear!** * A bag in her hand, spill out several notebooks and books. "No!" She kneeled and started to pick up her spilled contents.

She was about to pick up another notebook but Yan-kun grabbed it first and hand them to her. "Thank you."

"Of course, would you like some help," He said, picking up more of her books

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you," She said, grabbing the rest of her stuff

"It's fine. Besides your bag is ripped, I don't think I would be a good person if I left you here alone with so many things to carry," He said, tilting his head in a cute way that made her blush

"You're so sweet. Thank you, uh-I don't think I got your name," Senpai-chan said, starting to walk to her house

"Oh, my name is Ayan, but you can call me Yan-kun if you prefer," He said to her

"Okay, Yan-kun, I'm sorry for having you carry my stuff for me. Also, my name is Taeko, but instead of Senpai you can call me Taeko-chan if you prefer," She introduced herself

Yandere-kun blushes as he felt his heart pound in his chest. "O-of course, Taeko-chan."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile and she talked to him all the way to her house, which luckily for him wasn't that far away from his own.

"Thank you, Ayan-kun. I really appreciate you helping me," She smiled, laying her books on the doorsteps

"It's my pleasure, really." He said, placing her notebook and several books on her doorsteps.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Ayan asked

"Yes, also before you leave-" "Huh?"

Taeko wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, that shocked him still. "I have a good night Ayan-kun." She giggled, before stepping into her house with all her stuff. She looked at him with a slight blush and gently closed the door.

She watched him as he slowly walked away from her house, a red blush on his cheeks as she giggled. 'He's such a nice boy. I wonder...'

Yandere-kun went home with a smile on his face, his thoughts prominently on the thoughts of his senpai-chan.

"Taeko-chan...what a lovely name." He muttered to himself when reached his house, he found a box on his doorstep. He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out his handy pocketknife.

He flipped the blade out and sliced through the tape, finding a bunch of manga with lewd titles on them along with lewd pictures. Twitching an eyebrow, he carried the box inside and dumped them into his room.

'Cherry Touch...?'

Yandere-kun spread out five volumes and found a written note and it read,

 _'This will help you think of your precious senpai-chan. -I.K.'_

'Perverted bastard...' Yan-kun said with an eye twitch

Yandere put the volumes on the bottom of his bookshelf and went to change into comfortable clothes and eat. After that, his curiosity caught up with him and fingered the cover of the first perverted volume. After several pages, he felt very uncomfortable, but he continued to read the manga, as it kept getting raunchier with each couple pages until he finally finished it.

'Senpai...Taeko-chan, do you think we could do something like this together?' Feeling very warm, heat pulsing in tempo with his heart, coiling down to the pit of his stomach, he let his hands trail down to the waistline of his pants as he let his mind wander to Taeko, how she looked, her beautiful ebony locks, her stormy eyes, with how her large breasts felt against his chest when she hugged him and felt his mind go blank as his body shuddered, his nerves lit up.

'Did I just...?' He didn't finish his train of thought, he slowly moved his head to lean back against the bed as thoughts of his senpai appeared before his closed eyes.

Back at Taeko's house...

*Achoo!* 'Someone must be talking about me.' She thought as she rubbed her nose.

"Taeko," A flat voice said, cutting through her thoughts

"Aito." She said, turning around to face her little brother

Aito Yamada, the little brother of Taeko Yamada, who has spiky hair with black eyes instead of like his sister's, he wore a plain t-shirt with gray shorts. "Who's the guy you were with?"

"Oh, he just helped me take my things home."

Aito raised an eyebrow and his sister blustered to find the words, "Do you like him?"

"I-I, he is an underclassman, he is a tad cute, though..." She trailed off

"What about Osu-kun?" Aito asked

"Oh, we have been friends forever," She smiled

"I know that, but don't you know?" Aito said, raising an eyebrow

"Know what?" She asked as she tilted her head in a cute way

"Oh, nevermind. Just remember we are going to the park with him on Saturday," He said, turning around

"Alright. Have a good night, Aito-chan," She waved at him

"Yeah, yeah, nee-san." He waved her off and trudged up to his bedroom, his thoughts of the strange boy with a certain look in his eyes.

'Neechan may not know it, but he's dangerous...very dangerous. Neechan, what did you get into now?' His thoughts on the empty look of the boy glancing at him from the front porch.

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 1/3/2017**

 **Finally, I have finished this chapter! It took awhile, but I did it! My, my, yandere-kun you have things on your plate. I thank all of you for liking my fanfic of a gender-bent Yandere simulator fanfiction also to those that reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Yandere-kun is different from Yandere-chan because as a boy I would say he is more abrasive and is more willing to bump into Senpai-chan and talk to her, rather shyly but still talk. Osu-kun/Kura Najimi is going to die, there is no if or but, Aito Yamada is suspicious of Yan-kun. Oh my, the week 9 rival makes an appearance this soon?! Nope! He could either a rival or helper to Yan-kun, it makes me wonder, considering he is very protective of his sister but is not so big on Osu-kun. Decisions, decisions...Oh well, Next chapter! Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

***~3~***

* * *

Yandere-kun slept peacefully dreaming of Senpai-chan, however, when he fully woke up from his sleep, he glanced at the clock and found out he was about to be late!

"Shit!" He rushed into the bathroom, showered, changed and raced downstairs, he would snatch something from the cooking club when he got to school. He grabbed his bag and his lunch charged towards the school and barely made it before the gym teacher could shut the gate.

"Cutting it a little close there, Aishi-san." The female coach said, to the teen youth

"I know." He said, rushing past the busty coach in her usual tracksuit.

'My goodness...Teenagers...' She thought, shaking her head

He rushed to the cooking club door and knocked twice. Who opened it was the cooking club president, named Akira Odayaka, the big brother type who adores cooking and baking anything and for free.

"Hello, Aishi-san, what can I do for you today?" He smiled

"I missed breakfast, Odayaka-san," Yan-kun said, calmly

He smiled and handed a breakfast sandwich in a napkin that he could finish before heading to his first period.

"Thanks!" He thanked the older boy but rushing to his first class

"Anytime, Aishi-san, anytime!" He waved at his retreating back

He made it to class on time and went through his classes until lunch arrived and he watched Senpai-chan from the rooftop and his eyes grew more dilated when Kura Namiji came into the area. He was talking to Taeko-chan and soon it was time for the classes again and when the day was over, Yan-kun started to stalk after his rival from the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike.

When Namiji passed an alley, a hand wrapped around his mouth, shocking him as he was quickly pulled into an alley, into the darkness of the shadows. As the sun was setting, ending the day with the muffled gurgles of a boy who was slowly dying.

Yandere-kun slowly walked home, his trusty pocketknife in his pocket as he opened his door and locked it behind him. He trudged up slowly up the stairs, stripping himself off his bloody uniform and placed his pocketknife stained red with blood on the counter top.

He turned on the shower and let the hot water pour over him, the blood washing off his toned form as the remnants of his fresh kill disappeared down the drain. When he turned off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection until his eyes came upon his bloody pocketknife, bringing a cold smile in remembrance of what he did with it.

Yan-kun flicked out the blade as he remembered how Namiji struggled against him, how he stabbed him repeatedly with his knife, as his prey struggled to scream underneath him. How he placed the blade against his neck and slashed his throat from ear to ear. The blood seeping into his uniform as his prey's struggles got weaker and weaker until he finally stilled. Blood seeped into his uniform and into the pavement below. He stared at the cooling body of his rival before as Yandere-kun whispered, "You are undeserving..." After which, he left the corpse of his rival on the hard ground like a piece of garbage to bleed out the rest of his life liquid in the dark.

The blood stayed on the blade, to the likeness of moss on a stone as he washed and prepped it with care, flicking the blade out with precision and care like an expert. He walked to his room and changed into his night clothes and looked at his bedside table. A picture of his lovely senpai that he snatched from the school yearbook. Her gentle smile and gray eyes made him sigh and twitch with his new found heart pounding emotions.

Before he was going to go to sleep, he needed to check online to see if anything changed. He got up and walked to his computer and turned it on and saw people posting messages already.

MESSAGE BOARD:

 _ **TaekoYamada**_ : Does anyone know how old the school's sakura trees are?

 _ **MidoriGuren**_ : What does the school logo symbolize? And yes, I did check the FAQ this time...

 _ **AyanAishi**_ : Today, I saw Kura Namiji in Tazo Town. He was buying drugs from a pair of sleazy guys...

 ** _SakuroMiyu_** : Lame...Don't post shit on the internet...

 _ **YuiRio**_ : I thought I saw him down there...those guys are creeps.

 _ **YunaHina**_ : Those creeps are drug dealers!

 _ **MeiMio**_ : I knew it! I thought I saw him a few days ago talking with them...

 _ **SakuroMiyu**_ : He was talking with them?

 _ **MeiMio**_ : Yeah! I saw them give him a package and then he ran off carrying it with him

 _ **YuiRio**_ : So Namiji **is** a druggie then...

 _ **KotaroHin**_ : Apparently so...

 _ **YunaHina**_ : I expected better from Namiji-san...

"And so, Kura Namiji will not be missed..." Yandere-kun said to himself with a smile.

He turned off his computer and went back to his bed, dead asleep, dreaming about his senpai, while during the night, the cold corpse of his victim laid rotting in an alley, not to be discovered until morning.

When Yandere-kun woke up, he rubbed his eyes and reached for the remote to the television in his room, he clicked it on and flipped through channels and landed on the news which made him smile darkly.

-News Report!-

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, at 6:32 this morning a young 18-year-old teenager by the name of Kura Namiji, who was found with his throat slashed and multiple stab wounds. The police are investigating the murder as we speak, hopefully, the police will capture this murderer and bring them to justice.**_

-News Report End-

Yandere clicked off his television and got dressed for the new school day, as he walked towards the school he came across Senpai-chan who had tear tracks running down her face and puffy eyes. He made his face as innocent as he could and walked behind her and said, "Taeko-chan?"

She spun around and wrapped him up in a hug, bursting into tears, her sobs shaking her body as she continued to cry as Yandere-kun rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to her ears.

"T-thank you. I'm sorry, my tears stained your uniform," She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes

"It's alright. Why are you sad? Tell me, if you want to, I don't want to force you." He said, looking into her stormy eyes.

She softly talked about the murder of her childhood friend as the two teenagers continued to walk to school.

"Who would do such a thing? He was a bit mean to me, but he meant well... and..." she sniffled

"And what?" Yan-kun asked

"You heard the rumor of...well you know." She said, looking down

"I know..."

"Do you think it's true?" She asked, looking up at him

"I-I don't know what to say, Taeko-chan. I don't know him but why drugs of all things?" He said, scratching his head

"That I don't know either. Thanks for letting me talk to you and sorry about your uniform," She said, feeling better of having someone to talk to.

"It's fine," He waved her off

"Thank you," She said, wrapping up in another hug

"Please be safe, Ayan-kun." She said, her mouth muffled by his uniform.

"Don't worry, Taeko-chan. Do you need someone to walk you home? I don't think in good conscious to leave you to walk by yourself." He said, looking at her

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you, Ayan-kun." She reluctantly pulls herself away from him and waves to him as she leaves for her classes

Yandere-kun went to his own class and used the extra time before his first period and rummages through his book bag.

'Apparently, this book does work, now all I have to do is to worm my way deeper and deeper into her heart. And nobody will stand in my way.' He thought as he looked at the title, 'The Art of Manipulation' By Shi Dev.

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 1/4/2017**

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Yandere-kun is going to be using psychology to wrap his wonderful senpai-chan around his finger, while he is an emotionless psycho, he is smart and considering that Senpai is a girl, she is like a glass doll that could shatter under too much pressure. He has to eliminate some rivals with messy ends sparingly, make senpai hate them, ruin their reputations or accidents and slowly but surely making her love him and give her heart to him. Besides, Senpai was his first, it was just the people need to lay off his property.**

 **Alright, enough notes:**

 **Next rival: Akira Odayaka (male) Personality: Big Brother**

 **3rd rival: Kizuru Sunobu (male) Personality: Arrogant and Stuck up**

 **4th rival: Tamaki Ruto (male) Personality: Creepy and Offputting**

 **5th rival: Naru Rito (male) Personality: Bubbly and Energetic**

 **6th rival: Muja Kina (female) Personality: Mothering Type who is distrusting of all males**

 **7th rival: Ichigo Rana (male) Personality: Seductive * _could be an incubus in hiding_ ***

 **8th rival: Osoro Shidesu (female) Personality: Delinquent and _leans_ both ways**

 **9th rival: Aito Yamada (male) Personality: Detective and Protective**

 **10th rival: Shin Saiko (male) Personality: Serious, Perfect Prince Charming with 'apparent' no weakness**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

***~4~***

* * *

 ***Bzz!**Bzz!**Bzz!***

Cut through the noise of Yandere-kun watching a bloody horror movie and finds that it is Info-kun's phone number and flips it open and saw a text message saying, 'Well, well, you actually did it. Congrats.'

'Hmph, not that I care, but why did you want him dead anyways?'

'Ah, that. He is a nuisance and had to be...discarded.'

'So I'm just a pawn.'

'No, no, you aren't a pawn, I think confederate and client are better terms.'

'Very well...Still haven't told me why, though.'

'Oh, let me just say he was a threat to both of our ambitions and move on.'

'Fine.'

'Want any advice?'

'At what cost?'

'Three panty shots.'

'Deal, but tell me first.'

'Fine...join the photography club.'

'Why?'

'So, you don't look weird when you are snapping photos of them.'

'True...Fine...You get your damn shots tomorrow.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

The conversation ended as Yandere-kun turned off the television and went to his room and his stared at his corkboard. He placed the phone on the other side of his pillow and slowly fell to sleep, thinking of Senpai.

* * *

 ** _School Atmosphere_ : 85%**

* * *

Early morning: Monday: Akademi High School

Taeko-chan enters the school grounds early, waving bye to Yandere-kun and walks to her homeroom, humming a slight tune, before she runs into someone holding a tray of sandwiches. To which the boy manages to catch all of them in an extremely comedic sort of way, causing Senpai-chan to giggle and then profusely apologize considering that she ran into him.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed

"No harm done, your name is Taeko, right? I'm really sorry for your friend," He smiled at her

"It's fine. I have a really nice person looking out for me." Taeko said, a light blush from thinking about Yandere-kun.

"That's good, Yan-san, huh? He's an underclassman, right?" He said

"Yes, he's been watching out for me, by walking me home," Senpai-chan said, rubbing her foot into the floor

Akira smiles a simple smile that makes her heart race, "Tell him if you get the chance that he is doing a great job. Better be safe than sorry, but I have no idea who would do such a thing, though."

"Thank you for your concern," Senpai-chan said

"Of course. My door is always open. Pop in at any time you want," He smiled at her

Taeko blushed and nodded, 'He's such a nice guy.' She thought as she walked away, unaware that Yandere-kun was watching her from the shadows and sick-sounding crack rang throughout the soon-to-be-filled hallway.

Yan-kun went to a place where he could be private and saw people already there, Kyuu Dere was in his normal spot, isolated from all the rest. The annoying green-question maker who annoys everyone was texting on her phone. He needed to check with the delinquents and ask why the hell haven't they killed her annoying ass yet.

'If she asks another obvious question, I will break her damn neck...' He inwardly sneered

 ***Bzz!**Bzz!***

Yandere-kun fished out his phone, opened it and read the message, 'Have you taken my advice yet?'

'Perverted fucker...' He thought

Yandere-kun stood up and walked to the railing overlooking the front of the school where students were rushing in. He walks towards the exit of the roof and sees from the corner of his eye, the twin Basu brothers, frequent cosplayers of the occult talking with Tamaki Ruto who was waving around a manga comic.

He trudged down the steps and made his way towards the Photography Club, the happy members always met up before the first class period, they were usually the life of the party as far as the rumors say.

"Hello? Are you here to join the photography club?" A bubbly girl said, tilting her head at Yan-kun.

"Actually yes." He said, slowly

"Alright, come after school and we will go from there."

"Fine." Yandere-kun left the room

He went towards his classroom and went through his classes with a bored glare at the board in front of him. Now, it was time for lunch and he needed those panty shots once more, but Senpai-chan was in her circle of friends, but he needed those pictures. Fortunately, the wind was on his side and he was able to take pictures of several girls panties and he caught one that he would keep for himself, a picture of Senpai-chan's panties and he would put this on his corkboard.

Her panties were a pair of pure white panties with a pink lace in the front.

After sending the pictures, he gets a text message saying, 'Thank you for your cooperation.'

He deletes all the panties off of his phone except Senpai-chan's which is one he looks lovingly at. Yan-kun then shuffles through classes and makes his way towards the Photography club room where the group is sitting on desks and cracking jokes.

"Oh, you came! Great!" The female club leader said, jumping from her position on the desk and lead him inside to introduced four other students, Yuki Velma, Daphne Yu, Eito Hyo, Akio Rein, Daichi Min, and I am Andrea Lu.

"The name is Ayan Aishi, but just call me Yan."

"Okay, Yan-kun, come in." She said, moving to the side so he could enter the club.

The room had the faint sound of camera clicking in the background, the waxed floor with pale walls covered with photos of every person in school, faculty, and students along with group photos of every club.

The club leader handed him a red plastic cup and scent caught his attention, "Spiked punch?"

"You have quite the nose on you, Yan-kun. Not going to tell are you?"

He shook his head no and downed the cup all at once.

Daichi said, "He's in. He can handle his liquor without making a face, he's all good for the club. Who else agrees?"

"I do."

"He can join!"

"He's in."

"The votes have it. You are in the club. The rule for the club and all other clubs is that you have to join activities at least once a week or you are out. Understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, come in. We were just about to start our club activity!" She said, shutting the door behind the two of them.

* * *

The Photography Club spends their time goofing off and having fun.

* * *

After dealing with-I mean hanging out with his club members he was gifted with a Saiko camera to take pictures, he is allowed to take pictures of everyone but was told to not misuse the privilege even though they all abuse their benefits most of the time anyways.

He texted Info-kun and he got a reply saying, 'So you took my advice? Good...This will be easier for you to take pictures of other people without getting considered suspicious. Considering you are such a lovely client, I will give you another hint...Go the girl's bathroom tomorrow after school and you will see something to take a picture of.'

'If you think so.' He put his phone back in his pocket and carried his new camera around his neck. He knocked twice on Senpai's house door and she answered wearing nothing but a sleeveless t-shirt and red sweatpants.

"Oh hello, Yan-kun. Why are you here? Oh, you are a part of the photography club now?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for asking Taeko-chan. However, I wanted to stop by and make sure you got home okay."

"Aw, thank you, Yan-kun, but I'm fine. Don't worry. Thank you for your concern."

"It's my pleasure, well I need to go. I need to work on my new camera."

"Oh? Is it an assignment?" She said, interested

"Actually yes. I need to take a picture of someone or something that means a lot to me." He said, forcing himself to look away from her with a blush

"How about you take my picture?" She said, causing his head to snap in her direction with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to-" He stuttered

"It's fine. Besides, think of it as a secret between the both of us okay?" She smiled

"Alright."

Yandere-kun snapped the pictures three times and smiled at her and thanked her.

"No problem. Have a great night, Ayan-kun," She waved at him

"You too, Taeko-chan," He waved back

He left the steps of her house and waved to her as he left and made his way to his house and made a picture of her and placed it on his corkboard.

Yan-kun sighed as he glanced at the rival he had to get rid of for Senpai-chan.

'But, how to do it. He is very popular and people like him or end up missing or end, the police will be all over the school like a bunch of rats. So how to make him back away from Senpai without drawing attention?'

* * *

Location: American: 3-star hotel

Ayano Aishi and Taro Aishi, the lovely parents of Ayan Aishi were sitting in their hotel room. Ayano was sitting on her husband's lap as they watched a movie and waited until the end and she sighed and rubbed her head against his chest.

"What a lovely movie, Taro-kun."

"Of course, sweetie." He said, running his fingers through her long hair.

"Hmm~," she stood up and walked towards the window, gazing out at the darkening sky.

However, a shadow closes over her shoulder and a knife could be seen in the glare of the window and Ayano turns around to see her husband holding a knife with a wild look in his eyes.

She did not seem worried and said, "Honey...are you going to stab me with the knife I gave you after our first honeymoon?"

He just snarled at her and went to charge at Ayano, who just stood there smiling and when the knife was about to stab into her head until...

* * *

Tomorrow Afternoon: Akademi High School

Yandere-kun sneaked his way towards the girl's side of the washroom but he heard noises and hid within the steam-filled room. He heard footsteps echo throughout the room and then Yandere-kun froze when he saw Taeko-chan fill his sight...without her clothes.

Where he was hiding, he could see her entire body, the steam barely giving her a sense of modesty as he refrained from blinking in order to capture the sight of his senpai-chan.

Yandere-kun didn't care to notice how his pants were now very uncomfortably tight, but his eyes were focused on the beautiful silhouette of her, washing up as she showered off the remains of soap off her body.

Then she got dressed and left the bathroom and Ayan-kun then waited until he was sure she was nowhere near the girl's washroom. He stood up and made his way out of the washroom and pressed his head against the cold wall as he breathed in deeply to calm his racing heart as he fished his phone out his pocket and looked at his photo of Taeko as his breathing slowed until he was back to normal.

'Oh Senpai-chan...'

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 1/4/2017**

 **Ending it! Ending it! I am ending it! I have finished the chapter. Also...I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long wait, but my midterms had to be done. I thank you all for your support on my stories, it means a lot to me. How to eliminate Akira without drawing any attention, that will be interesting to write. Also, Taro-kun...what you doing with that knife? Don't I suck keeping it like that? I should. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

***~5~***

* * *

(Flashback)

Ayano Aishi and Taro Aishi, the lovely parents of Ayan Aishi were sitting in their hotel room. Ayano was sitting on her husband's lap as they watched a movie and waited until the end and she sighed and rubbed her head against his chest.

"What a lovely movie, Taro-kun."

"Of course, sweetie." He said, running his fingers through her long hair

"Hmm~," she stood up and walked towards the window, gazing out at the darkening sky.

However, a shadow closes over her shoulder and a knife could be seen in the glare of the window and Ayano turns around to see her husband holding a knife with a wild look in his eyes.

She did not seem worried and said, "Honey...are you going to stab me with the knife I gave you after our first honeymoon?"

He just snarled at her went to charge at Ayano, who just stood there smiling and when the knife was about to stab into her head until...

(Present)

Ayano-chan caught his hand her unrelenting grip as he struggled to stab her in the head.

"Now, honey. Do I need to re-enforce your _treatment_ once more or you just that greedy for punishment?"

"You did this to me..."

"Oh my...It seems some aspects of your old personality are still within you that has the ability to hate me. Hmm~... I guess you are stronger than you look."

Taro-kun only growled in response.

"Bad boy..." She tutted before, pulling the knife out of hand and slashed out with it with extreme precision, cutting through his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as she pushed him backward towards their bed as she sat on his stomach.

"So, your mind is different, but what about your body?" Ayano asked her husband, who felt himself stiffen despite himself, making her smile.

"Good boy." She said, softly patting his boxers where he shows her his...appriecation.

"I don't want to break you, Taro-kun, but I will if I have to...I truly do love you, but if I have to snap you like a twig to get you to submit then I will."

"I-I submit."

"Good boy. You know your place." Ayano kissed him and whispered a secret word in his ear that made his entire body tense and then fully relax, he was now dead asleep with his wife on top of him.

"Good night, honey." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

'Now that he is asleep, I can focus on tracking that reporter and reinforce my _lessons_. And to think I gave him a chance as long as he left my territory alone, but he was sneaking around, breaking our agreement. And it has been an entire decade ever since. I need to break him fully this time.'

* * *

 ** _School Atmosphere_ : 90%**

* * *

Akademi High School: 7 AM

Yandere-kun walked to school with his camera and Senpai at his side, continuing to walk her to school. They went their separate ways for class and Yandere-kun went to look for Akira who he found after making cupcakes that he just placed to cool on a counter.

"Oh, Yan-kun. Why are you here? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came to visit because I'm part of the photography club and I need the picture of the club leaders."

"I see...Go ahead and take mine."

Yandere-kun just snapped a simple picture and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime Yan-kun." Akira smiled and waved to the retreating back of Yandere-kun

Yan-kun sent the picture to Info-kun and he got a fast reply back

Name: Akira Odayaka

Class: 3-1

Club: Leader of the Cooking Club

Age: 18

Strength: Average

Personality: Big Brother, Gentle, and Warm-Hearted

Info:

He is nicknamed the 'Sweets King' because of his personality and his cooking. He is able to make practically anything and everything if he has the ingredients for it. Fair Warning, he has many females after him and is always in the sight of if not one but several fangirls and they will try to attack to any and all other females who tries to get close to him. Your lovely Senpai-chan might be in danger, but you can use this to your advantage.

'Oh, where are my panties shots?' The phone beeped again

Yandere-kun shook his head and sent them to the sleazy bastard.

'Thank you.'

Yandere-kun fought down the will to twitch, how the hell can a text message be smug?

Yandere-kun wandered the school during his break and stumbled upon a conversation with several females that were huddled into a group.

"What are we going to do?" A girl said, tapping her foot

"About Taeko-chan?" Another asked

"Yeah, her! That bitch is moving in on Akira-kun," The first girl, gritted her teeth

"She probably doesn't even like her, Wan-chan," the third girl said

"Doesn't matter. Nobody moves in on my man. She is going to get it," Wan swore

"How are you going to do that?" The second girl asked

"I'll get her when she walks home," The first said, cracking her knuckles

"Fine. Just try not to hurt her too much..." The second said

"What?! But it's Akira!" The first exclaimed

"I know, I know. It's just, I don't know but I feel like something or someone might be after her," The third said

"Do you think its' a pervert?" The second asked

"N-no! I hope not," The third cringed

"Well, too bad. I'm telling her to stay away from Akira. Someone like him doesn't need her dragging him down." The girl huffed, before stomping away, ending the conversation.

Several others just looked at each other and shrugged before going her way.

Yandere-kun has just found the solution to get Akira away from Senpai-chan.

Yan-kun waited for Senpai-chan at the gate at the end of the day and started to walk her home, however as they were walking, Yan-kun noticed that Taeko was not entirely facing him, hiding the left side of her face.

"T-taeko? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked, already knowing the answer and he felt rage blossom in his chest

"N-no. I'm fine." She said, waving off his question, but his 'innocent' look melted her heart and she stopped walking, as he turned around to look at her.

He found that her cheek was pink and swollen and it made his blood boil in his veins, but kept his concerned appearance for her alone. He was going to murder that bitch when he got the chance.

"Did someone hurt you? I don't like you getting hurt." He said

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine," She smiled at him, even though she winced in pain of her swollen cheek

"I will walk you to school tomorrow, okay? Please put ice on your cheek." He said, inspecting her injury

"I will. Please have a good night, Ayan-kun." She smiled when she reached her house

"Of course, Taeko." He smiled at her

When he left the area, he let out a blood-curdling snarl and when he saw the bitch, the girl that was badmouthing his senpai and hurt her and he was going to get rid of her.

Next Day...

Yandere-kun walked his senpai to school and then had to talk to Akira and knocked twice on the cooking club door.

"Oh, Yan-san. Are you here for another sandwich?" He asked

"Actually no. You know about Taeko-chan, don't you?"

"Taeko-chan? Yes, is something wrong?" Akira frowned

"I think maybe one of your fangirls is hurting her. I walked her home yesterday and saw that her left cheek was swollen and I wanted to tell you."

"Dammit! Not again." Akira said, slamming his spatula on the counter

Akira took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to say,"Okay. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Akira left the room, leaving Yandere-kun a state of confusion as he trailed after the angry club leader and found him confronting his fangirls, who squealed and giggled when he arrived.

He then proceeded to tear into all of them about leaving Taeko-chan alone and if he found the one who slapped her, she was going to be in big trouble. But then blonde-haired girl caught his eyes with her guilty look and he looked away from her disgusted making her heart shatter.

Akira waves over Taeko and tells her that he thinks of her as a friend and only as a friend. Taeko nods and accepts this, even though she thought he might like, like her. But, his fangirls really scared her.

Before people knew it was the end of the day on Friday and people were preparing for the weekend. Akira was in his kitchen preparing something and Yandere-kun knocked once more.

"Oh hello, Yan-san. Are they bothering Taeko again?" Akira asked

"No. Apparently you talking to them was a good idea. Although they do glare at her..." Ayan said to the older male.

"As long as they don't bother her. Oh yeah, thanks for snatching my hat back from that bastard Sakuro."

"No problem. I don't like him either." Ayan said, shaking his head

"Here. I know what she likes and I know she will like it. Also, Yan-san, before you leave."

"What?"

"Please watch over her."

"Don't worry. I will." Yan-kun smiled, but before he could leave Akira gave him a basket. It was his own version of good luck in Ayan's pursuit for Senpai-chan.

Ayan then left, after thanking Akira, leaving the cooking club leader to his pastries.

Akira will never know that his own likable reputation saved him from a messy end like that of Namiji.

"Hello, Ayan-kun. What's the basket for?"

"Akira-san wanted to say he was sorry for the fangirl incident and I owed him a favor and so he wanted me to eat this with you. If you want."

"Of course. We can eat as we walk."

"Alright. Thank you for caring. It makes me really happy."

"I'm really glad that you're happy." He said to her blushing face

The two continued to walk towards her house, his position in her heart was deeper than it was before.

Two rivals down... Eight more to go...

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 1/4/2017**

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending it! I am finished with it, thank God! I needed it to be longer to make up for the last one. I'm very sorry for that but this one should hopefully make up for it. The next rival is Kizuru, the drama club leader, the gender-bent version of YandereDev's punching bag. How do you think he should die, reply please in reviews or PM me. Don't care which. Anyways, I will see all of you in the next chapter! Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

***~6~***

* * *

After School: Monday: Akademi High School

A male left out a puff of hot air as he walked away from the counselor's office, after dealing with another lecture from her.

'She needs to get laid so hard...' He thought to himself, brushing off another lecture.

He when he was about to go to his locker he and saw a beautiful black-haired girl with stormy eyes.

"My, Hello~, pretty lady!" He catcalled, walking up to her

Taeko-chan looked beside her and saw the resident playboy of Akademi High School, Kizuru Sunobu, smirking at her.

"Sunobu-san..." Taeko said, plainly

"Aw~, all cute girls call me Kiz-kun," He pouted

"Sunobu-san..." Taeko repeated

"Fine, be that way. Regardless, how would you like me to take you out on a date?" Kizuru said

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend as of this moment and you really aren't my type," She refused politely

"You will fall, they all do..." He smirked, watching her leave with his sharp purple gaze.

* * *

 ** _School Atmosphere:_ 95%**

* * *

[Tuesday Morning]

Ayan-kun was leaning against the wall of the hallway and saw the drama club president hitting on his senpai-chan and he actually had the nerve to smirk at him and it made him twitch an eyebrow in agitation.

Yan-kun knew he would have to kill him, he wouldn't be sated with anything other than that.

'But how to make him really miserable...' Ayan thought

He looked up and saw Taeko pushing the arrogant bastard away from her and shot a nice smile to him which he returned, much to the annoyance of the drama king who looked at her, thinking of how to get her wrapped around his finger.

Yandere-kun swore that he would not allow his wonderful Senpai-chan to be another notch on that womanizer's belt.

* * *

Kizuru has curly, purple hair that fell stylishly down to his shoulders, pulled back with a red ribbon. He wore his school uniform wearing the school vest with the red armband of leadership with the black and white masks on his left arm. He usually had his familiar cocky smirk with purple eyes and light olive skin and he stood six feet tall.

* * *

Yandere-kun watched Kizuru throughout the day and when the chance to take a picture of his rival appeared he took it, he snapped the picture and sent it to Info-kun.

'Another rival huh?'

Name: Kizuru Sunobu

Class: 3-2

Club: Leader of the Drama Club

Age: 18

Strength: Average

Personality: Arrogant and Womanizer

Info: He is known in circles around the school as a woman-eater, as the drama club leader, he knows how to lead a crowd and wrap people around his finger. He is relentless in his pursuit of a girl who catches his interest. As of to this date, all the girls he has targeted have fallen for his charms. Be warned he always has his club around him at all times, so he will be hard to get alone.

'P.S. He has a nasty secret, but I will tell you for five panty shots.'

'Five panty shots? You are getting greedy'

'It's a truly dirty secret. One that Kizuru would keep to the grave.'

'You will get your damn panty shots. Give me an hour.'

'I'll be waiting...'

Yan-kun closed his phone and his mind went through how bad the secret must be if Kizuru was willing to die to take it to the grave for.

'Now for those damn panty shots...'

An hour later and a few clicks later, Yandere-kun was smirking at his phone, "So that's what he is willing to die for and to his best friend as well."

'And I thought I was the vile one in this school...' He smirked

'Now to find, Sakuro...' He thought, making his way to find his target.

Sakuro Miyu is an 18-year-old boy that is the same height has his best friend, Kizuru Sunobu. He is the drama club vice president and he is always by the side of his best friend. They are their closest confidant, but he just doesn't know Sunobu's darkest to kill him...

Yan-kun, when everyone was at lunch wrote a note and waited to see if nobody was around the blue teen's locker.

The blue note read in perfect writing:

I want to speak to you about pregnancy.

Please meet me in the storage room at 4:00 PM.

I hope you'll be there.

Yan-kun then snuck the note inside and waited for the teen to come and find it. Soon it was time for the second part of the day to deal with classes and then to go home.

Sakuro opened his locker and found the blue notecard lying on his stack of books.

"Huh?" He picked up the note card and read it silently, Yan-kun didn't need to turn around to here the nervous shuffling of his feet from behind him.

"Maybe I should meet them. The storage closet, huh..." Sakuro mumbled to himself, putting the letter in his pocket.

[Sakuro's POV]

'I wonder who wrote me that letter,'

"Sakuro! Where are you going?" Kizuru said,

"I need to meet someone."

"Oh? Is it that someone by the water fountain that you been keeping your eye on?"

"I wouldn't say that about you and the chick that keeps rejecting your advances. You might lose your title you know..."

"Silence, you nonbeliever. I always have and will keep my title and it will be until I reach my dream of becoming the world's most eligible bachelor," He said with his nose up high

"If you can get past high school first," I said, causing him to face plant

"Do you have your meeting to go to?"

"Yeah, I know. You didn't have to stop me you know," I said before I started to run to the meeting place

"I see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" I yelled back, before rushing towards the storage room

[Normal POV]

Sakuro arrived at the door of the storage room and opened it. The room was dark and quiet and when he stepped in and closed the door behind him, he sealed his fate.

He went to search for the light within the room, but then a wet cloth was pressed against his mouth causing him to freak out and try to fight off his attacker, but he felt his senses slipping away from him and then complete darkness in every sense of the word.

Yan-kun watched as Sakuro slipped to the ground in a dead thump and moved to place him inside the trunk and closed it. He would be back to get the trunk later.

At the stroke of midnight, under the cover of darkness, Yandere-kun travels back to the school and sneaks inside of the main school building.

He returns to the trunk that carries his unconscious victim and he pushes the trunk back to his house, pretending to be a young man who just came home from a late-night show.

Yan-kun drags the case down to his basement and ties up his new victim and tired from a good day's work, Yandere-kun goes to sleep.

[Wednesday Morning]

Yandere-kun woke up and made his way downstairs where he found his new captive struggling in his chair.

Sakuro's head turned to Yan-kun who was watching him struggle in his chair, "You bastard! You're the one who put that note in my locker, didn't you?"

"Yup, now you are going to help me."

"Why the hell would I help you?" Sakuro sneered

"Well, you have no choice," Yan-kun said, flipping open a switchblade he pulled out from his pocket and waved it in Sakuro's sight.

Sakuro was pale as a sheet as he stared at glinting switchblade,"What do you want?"

"I want you to kill Kizuru Sunobu."

"What?! No, no! Fuck you! I won't kill my best friend!" He snarled

"Then let us start. Now, Sakuro what is a 1000-7?"

"Fuck you," He snarled

Yandere-kun tutted and made his way towards a large shelf behind Sakuro and then pulled out a bucket and brought it towards Sakuro who screamed in horror. It was a bucket filled to the brim of worms and cockroaches.

He struggled, even more, to get out of his restraints because he had a horrible fear of insects and it made him sick to look at them.

"I'm going to leave you alone with them, up close and personal. Remember, countdown from 1000-7 or the bugs will start digging into your flesh. Got it?"

"No, wait. Please, I'll help you!"

"Sorry, you will be better broken than sane. Try not to break too early would you?" Yan-kun said, before lifting the bucket and pouring the contents all over Sakuro who was frozen in shock, the creepy feeling of bugs crawling all over his skin.

"I will see you in eight hours," Yandere-kun smiled before leaving the blue-haired boy to scream in horror and fear alone as he struggled and he had to count to keep his mind off the bugs on his skin.

After going to school, he saw Kizuru talking to Taeko who actually laughed at one of his cheesy lines and it pissed him off, but then he thought back to his captive and loved the worried look on Kizuru's face when he asked around for him.

Soon the day was over and Yan-kun took his time to walking Taeko back to her house and he told her that he needed to miss school.

"Why do you need to miss school?" She asked, worried

"I have a problem that I need to fix or else it's going to get worse," He said

"Oh? Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you for offering."

"No problem. I hope to see on Friday, then?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Of course, have a good night, Ayan-kun."

"You too, Taeko-chan," He smiled at her

The two waved at each other then Yandere-kun left for his home and went down into his basement. The scent of fear and piss hit him like a wet fish.

Sakuro looked like a mess and he glared at Yandere-kun, who smirked at his misery.

"I'll kill you, you hear me. I when I get out of these restraints I will kill you, you sick fuck!" He snapped

Yandere-kun shook his head and pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Sakuro's neck and watched as he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Now...Where did mom leave that old television?" Yan-kun said to himself, before going back upstair.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Also, I'm alive! Thank God! Also, the 'what is 1000-7?' Is from Tokyo Ghoul and loving that anime and manga with all my heart, I needed to reference it, but sadly I do not own it along with Yandere Simulator. The next chapter will go into Sakuro's torment and mind break and then him killing Kizuru in a bloody manner. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

***~7~***

* * *

Wednesday: Tortured for 8 hours Sanity down to 80%: -20% decrease

[Thursday Morning]

Sakuro woke up, sitting in the cold pool of his own piss-filled seat as he looked up to see Yan-kun smiling at him and next to him was an old television where Yan-kun was twirling a black remote control in his hands.

"No...dammit...stay away from me...! Just kill me already...! Get it over with!" Sakuro snapped

"Then that won't be fun," Yandere-kun pouted

"Fun...? Fun! You bastard! I'll never forgive you for this! I hate your guts!" Sakuro snarled

"Good, keep hating me. It just makes it more amusing for me to break you when I finish," Yan-kun said with a smile

Yandere-kun then turned on the television and listened as Sakuro screamed in horror at the images that assaulted his eyes.

After the wonderful video of a girl getting tortured and how her mind was broken to shambles left Sakuro a blubbering mess, Yandere-kun then pulled out a cart filled with several other toys and picked up a pair of pliers. He turned to the trembling Sakuro and said, "Now, Sakuro-kun, what's a 1000-7?"

Sakuro couldn't back the scream that was deeply hidden in his chest as the scream turned into a groan of pain as Yandere-kun used the pair of pliers. After misplacing all the fingers in Sakuro's right hand, he moved to the left and Yandere-kun took his sweet time of placing all of the misplaced fingers back in their rightful position.

Sakuro begged him to stop, but Yandere repeated the action several more times, before stopping and then went for a pair of long, thin needles and then made his way behind Sakuro and pinched a nerve in Sakuro's neck causing him to be paralyzed, making him as still as a statue.

"Don't worry, Sakuro-kun...this will only hurt...a lot," Yandere-kun said before he started to dig into Sakuro's brain.

After 18 hours of mental torment, Yandere-kun stopped and went to get an hour of bed rest.

Sanity down to 35% : -45% decrease

The next day... Friday, middle of the night

Sakuro couldn't sleep, he was sleep deprived, jittery, and he hadn't had food for over 24 hours as dried tears and snot made his face a mess as he twitched every couple seconds. When the door opened, his twitching became full-force trembling as Yandere-kun slowly walked towards the pitiful trembling creature in front of him.

"N-no...not again..." Sakuro stuttered

"Oh yes, little Sakuro..." Yan-kun said

"Please...just kill me..." Sakuro said as tears poured down his face

Yan-kun just smiled as he brought several new toys as he watched the light in Sakuro's eyes get dimmer as his will to live withered away even further.

"...I hate you..." was the last thing Sakuro said before being brought under Yan-kun torturous care once again.

Burning pain was the only thing that registered in his mind, his body was under unimaginable strain as Yandere-kun subjected him to a pain serum that is unnoticeable and untraceable, created by his great-grandmother. He was tortured all night for eight hours.

Sakuro was shaking so much that the chair he was tied up shook with him as he looked at the smiling face of his torturer.

"F-f-finish m-m-me off a-a-already...N-no m-more!" Sakuro stuttered out through his trembling.

"We are almost finished anyways, but I just have one last thing to do to you..." Yandere-kun explained and Sakuro looked confused as Yandere-kun pulled out a pink diary that struck a chord deep within him.

'Sister...' Sakuro thought

"You bastard! You were in my house?!" Sakuro snapped, his anger overtaking him before draining him of all energy.

Yandere-kun ignored the outburst and flipped the pink diary open to the special page and held it in front of the restrained blue-haired boy and watched as he fell extremely silent and stiffened to the point where he looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"That's right, Sakuro, the cause of your sister's suicide was Kizuru and pregnancy, he forced her to get an abortion but your poor little sister couldn't handle the strain and guilt and she hung herself."

After that, Yandere-kun left the boy who now had a broken, emotionless look on his face.

[Friday Morning]

Yandere-kun rested and then got dressed for the show that was about to happen at school and he made his way downstairs with a clean pair of clothes that he stole from Sakuro's house. The tortured young man didn't flinch, stutter, or mutter. He was completely still like a statue, staring at the wall in front of him plainly.

"Release me from this chair..." He said, softly

"You will do anything I say?" Yandere-kun responded

"Yes, I want it to end and for him to **_die_**..." Sakuro finished with a malice-filled voice

Yandere-kun smirked at his handiwork and released him and followed Yandere-kun's orders to get cleaned up, put on a new change of clothes and when he got to school to hide behind the bushes until he got there.

Sakuro then made his way towards the school for the last time.

Yandere-kun smirked before schooling his features and then went to pick up his wonderful Senpai-chan.

She smiled at him, hugging him and said, "Did you take care of the thing you needed to take care of?"

"Yeah, but it had to be done..." Yan-kun said as he walked beside her

"Good, I'm glad you're back," She said as she walked with him to school.

When they reached the gate, Yan-kun turned around, dropping a knife and whispered harshly, "Do it."

And then left quickly walking away with Taeko being none the wiser.

Sakuro picked up the knife and looked at the mass of students and saw the curly purple hair of his so-called best friend.

The one word filled his mind and his entire being, 'Kill.'

He slowly shuffled up and made his way towards Kizuru and he called out, "Sakuro! Where the hell-Urgk!"

Kizuru looked down and saw the blade of the knife sticking out of his chest as blood welled up in the back of his throat.

"S-sakuro...?" Kizuru said, before falling to the ground

"Die you bastard! This is for my sister!" Sakuro roared out, before repeatedly stabbing Kizuru with the knife, the wet, meaty stabbing sounds rang out into the hall and Yandere-kun shielded his senpai from the grisly sight after the second stab, holding her against him.

How his Senpai trembled against him, how she flinched from meaty stab ringing out in the silent hallway made her so cute to him as he held her close.

Finally, Budo and his group of karate pupils were able to pull the crazed Sakuro off the bloody corpse of Kizuru.

However, they couldn't get the knife out of his hands as Budo and another member of the karate club got caught in the arm with a wide-arm slash making everyone back away from the madness-induced teen.

Sakuro then stood up and put the bloody knife to his neck and said, "I'm coming home, sister!" Before stabbing the knife into his throat and releasing a fountain of blood in a spray, covering most of the people who had the front row seat to the slaughter, except Taeko who got shielded by Yan-kun.

She couldn't feel her legs and her hands were fisted into his uniform shirt as she was wrapped in his warm embrace as he massaged her back as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay, Taeko, I won't let anything happen to you," Yandere-kun said, pressing his mouth into her hair as she cried, hiding a malice-filled smile.

Soon, people snapped into action, several people ran away from the scene, others went to get their homeroom teacher or stay in their homeroom, the rest stayed in the hallway looking at the forever frozen look of surprise and pain etched on his face.

"Dead? Lead me to them!" A female voice said as steps rushed towards his position as he still stood with Taeko and then moved to the side, still comforting Taeko.

The female teacher kneeled down at the bloody corpse of Kizuru and looked at the slashed throat of Sakuro.

"This is a tragedy...How could this happen? I'll call the police immediately..." The teacher said before standing up, trying not to wince as the blood started to run down her leg of her pants from where she kneeled in the pool of blood.

"Yes, hello. There were been two deaths at Akademi High School...I need the police here right away!" She said, before finishing her conversation with the police. She turned to the remaining students, "Everyone please go back to your homerooms, the police will be here to gather your statements momentarily."

After she spoke her piece, everyone went to their homerooms, well, Senpai wouldn't let go of him and he decided to stay with her in her homeroom and the police came.

 _ **The Police arrive at school and discover what appears to be the scene of a murder-suicide.**_

 _ **Kizuru Sunobu and Sakuro Miyu are dead. The police cannot perform an arrest.**_

 _ **The police notice Yandere-kun has blood on his uniform. Yandere-kun is able to convince the police that he was splashed with blood at the time of the murder.**_

 _ **The police conclude that a murder-suicide took place, but are unable to take any further action. The police investigation ends, and students are free to leave.**_

The students then leave the school in a somber mood, nobody was for staying in the school after witnessing such a gruesome scene and they all went home for the weekend. Taeko was carried home as she rested against Yan-kun's back, whispering, "Thank you...for protecting me."

"Of course, Senpai-chan. Anything for you," Yan-kun said before they arrived at her house. She kissed his cheek that wasn't bloody and thanked him and he told her to sleep well which she nodded and closed the door.

'Three down...' Yan-kun thought as he went home to shower and clean up his basement.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be on the school being depressed over the story of Kizuru and Sakuro and Taeko meets a strange boy who has a stalking problem. The fourth rival Tamaki Ruto will make his appearance. Info-kun will contact Yan-kun in the next chapter! I hope you like it and also, Sakuro's little sister was one year younger than he was but they were still extremely close and her pregnancy, abortion, and suicide caused Sakuro's mind to snap. I hope you like this chapter and I will see all of you guys later.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

***~8~***

* * *

Monday morning:

It was raining, actually pouring as if the skies were still mourning the death of two students and one teenager was walking towards his destination, his hair, clinging to his face obscuring his vision until he ran into something soft.

He fell on his butt on the wet sidewalk while the person he bumped into was holding an umbrella, standing next to another.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry! Yan-kun, hold my umbrella please," A soft voice said

The boy looked up to see a beautiful girl standing before him, her black hair could be seen through the hoodie she was wearing and she undid the strap and opened an extra umbrella and put it over his head.

"Here, take it," She said, handing him the umbrella.

He took the simple blue umbrella into his hands as he stood up, shaking the water off his pants as he stared at the girl in shock as she stood next to Yan-kun.

Taeko smiled at the boy who blushed back and stuttered out, "T-thank you."

"No problem, just return it whenever you are ready," She said, before walking away with Yan-kun, leaving the boy alone.

Yan-kun could hear him whisper, "Beautiful...Who is she?"

Yandere-kun let out a near silent growl filled with hate as his eyes dilated before he got himself under control as he pressed his senpai against him, her scent and warmth bringing him back to reality before he could expose his true nature.

* * *

 **School Atmosphere: 60%**

* * *

Monday Afternoon: Lunch Time

Yan-kun arrived on the rooftop and found Tamaki talking with the Bayu brothers, his hands on a manga. He walked to the side, avoiding the green-haired question maker and stood a bit to the side of the pink-haired boy, staring out into the scene below the school.

He slightly pondered why the pink-haired boy would stare out into the world as if he was waiting for someone as the rumors he vaguely recalled flittered across his mind, a lover who created the YanSim for the iPhone.

As he let his mind slightly wonder, a noise pierced his train of thought.

 ***Bzz!**Bzz!***

He pulled out his phone and saw the unknown number and the message he was delivered, 'My, my, such a violent end for the cocky drama king. Such wonderful work.'

'Hmph, so you know?'

'Of course, I know. The way you tortured him and the evidence you planted in his bedroom, I already got the reports from resources.'

'You have eyes everywhere, don't you...'

'I do and I love my work. Besides we are...partners as long as we don't cross each other, then we are fine.'

'Very well.'

'Any advice for this week?'

'Keep the blood to a minimum... As much as I love a great bloody mess, save it for later. Any more and the police and those who are the sleuths will be lurking around the school...and that won't be fun for the both of us.'

'Understood.'

Yan-kun closed his phone with a snap and looked at his target who finished his conversation with the Bayu brothers and was about to walk away until a voice called out to him.

"Hey!" He said, causing him to turn around to face Yan-kun holding a camera.

"Yes? Wait, you are the guy standing with her this morning, right?"

"Yeah. But before that, I need to take your picture."

"What for?"

"The yearbook, now stand still."

Yan-kun snaps two pictures and said, "What is it?"

"Yeah, do you know where she is? I need to give her back her umbrella."

'I could tell him to give me her umbrella, but I might crush his hand if I do.'

"Go downstairs and go to the water fountain, you will find her there," He said

"Okay, thanks," Tamaki nodded

He then turned around and left and Yan-kun stared after him, before going to the photography club and developing the photos and sending the picture to Info-kun.

In a private setting, he absorbed the image of the one who was in his way of obtaining his lovely senpai.

His build is tall and lanky with a lazy look in his eyes, his hair is black with a purple tint with a lazy ahoge, hazel eyes that shine red in a certain light. He has pale skin with shadows underneath his eyes, a choker with a pentagram charm dangling from it. He wears the signature student uniform, but with two buttons of his shirt undone, the jacket left open, showing his dark t-shirt underneath, giving him a slacker look. He finished off his outfit by wearing a pair of fingerless gloves that have a spider web design.

His phone buzzed several seconds later.

'Fourth rival? Keep up the good work, just try not to get caught.'

Name: Tamaki Ruto

Class: 3-2

Club: Leader of the Occult Club

Age: 18

Strength: Unknown

Personality: Loner

Info: He is a loner, mostly called creep by girls considering his lazy appearance, the shadows under his eyes, and his like for dark things, but he is either ignorant or doesn't care about their opinions. His creepy, silent demeanor could be seen as endearing for any girl if he caught their attention, including your lovely senpai-chan. Along with his own dark secret...

'Really, something you don't know?'

'Don't test me...Fair warning, stay away from his left side. You might meet someone who is your match.'

Yan-kun growled as his eyes dilated, 'What do you mean?'

'Research the title, _Killer Killer_.'

Yan-kun looked at the title and made the note to research Killer Killer as soon as he could.

The rest of the day passed quickly and as he finished his last class, he was going to the lockers when he saw Tamaki talking to Senpai. Yan-kun swallowed down a growl and was about to join their conversation until a hand slammed on his shoulder and he barely stopped his hand from breaking the shoulder of whoever touched him.

"Hey, dude, where are you going? Remember you need to join us once a week?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be there. I just need to talk to someone first."

"Alright~," He said, leaving Yan-kun alone

Yan-kun then went towards the pair and Senpai greeted him.

"Yan-kun, this is my new friend Tamaki, he said you led him to give back my umbrella. Thank you, you're so nice."

"Y-yeah, he just wanted to know."

"We were just about to walk home. Are you ready?"

"I can't I have to go to the photography club."

"Aw~, well...do you want me to wait."

'Yes!'

"No, I don't want to keep you waiting all day for me. Besides don't you need to go home to watch for your brother?"

"You're right! Thank you for reminding me. Let's go, Tamaki!" She said, moving quickly

"Ah, yes!" He said, quickly walking to catch up to her.

He walked to the bathroom and used his picture of Senpai in order not to kill anyone in the Photography club for missing one of the days to walk Senpai home. After ten minutes, he came back out with a more settled look on his face as he walked into the photography club.

* * *

The Photography Club spends their time discussing the recent incidents at school.

* * *

After dealing with the photography club, he goes home and searches what Info-kun told him about and found someone who could actually have the chance to stop him.

'How to deal with him...' Yan-kun thought

Tuesday morning:

Yandere-kun after walking Senpai to school, he waited until his rival showed his face and he saw him a few minutes later, walking in with his head in a manga with a killer wielding a bloodstained knife.

Using the hour that Yan-kun had before class, he went to observe his target, but he saw someone else trailing after him.

An olive-haired girl with dark golden eyes wearing the simple school uniform looking at his target, observing them from afar.

'My, and I thought I was the only stalker in this school?' Yan-kun thought as he made to talk to the girl when he got the chance.

* * *

Hotel Room:

Yandere-chan is smiling as she lied on top of her naked husband. She listened to his light breathing as she heard his heart pump softly through his chest as she looked at her phone. She flipped it open and as she scrolled through the messages that were sent to her and smirked at the message from her lovely contact Info-chan.

'I found him...'

* * *

 **Revised: 6/19/2017**

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! The next rival is Tamaki Ruto! Tell me dear readers if you know where the title 'Killer Killer' is from. If you guess correctly, then I will give you a shoutout. I will also give you a hint. 'Killer Killer' is from a spinoff manga. Also, what do you all think if I put lemons of Taeko-chan and Ayan-kun? I may do this on the side as I am putting up chapters before each new introduction of Yan-kun's rivals. Some of them may be dark considering that Yan-kun is a sadistic psycho who thrives on Senpai's love and I wonder what would happen if Senpai-chan rejected him? What if Yan-kun decided not to go through dealing with all rivals and just kidnapped her and brainwashed her and trained her body to be his and only his? Along with help of several other rivals...Whatever, my sick mind can come up with. I will read your responses later. Laters!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed!**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Tamaki Ruto is the gender bend version of Oka Ruto so he's the stalker. Kizuru got Sakuro's little sister pregnant, forced her to get an abortion, which she did, but the abortion haunted her until it became too much and she hung herself. Sakuro didn't know that Kizuru was the one to get his sister pregnant, all he knew that it was someone as his sister didn't tell him she fucked his best friend.**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi: Yes, I will. Yandere-kun will be playing matchmaker.**

 **Daozang: Thank you!**

 **kermitplaysmc4: Thanks!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

***~9~***

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon: Lunch Time

Ayan strolled out of his last class as the bell rang as he took out his phone turning on the camera and he saw the blonde girl that was stalking his target. He managed to snap a clear picture of her when she was walking towards her locker and he sent it to Info-kun.

Info-kun texted back, 'The first girl you need information on, huh? Shame, she could look much hotter without the uniform.'

Ayan rolled his eyes as he texted back, 'Your perversion aside, my information?'

He leaned against the wall as he was immediately texted everything about the girl who's name is Yuna Hina.

Name: Yuna Hina

Class: 1-2

Club: Cooking

Age: 16

Strength: Weak

Personality: Social Butterfly

Crush: Tamaki Ruto

Info: Sweet, simple, and straightforward are the best words to describe her as she is a part of the clique of Rainbow Six and is the yellow one, shown by her yellow bracelet and dark golden stockings. Fair warning, be wary of her other five friends, they have all been together from the time they were born and they refuse to be separated along with the fact that they took a pact at the beginning of the school year to not get a boyfriend for the rest of high school. Let's see if you can make her break the pact and a lifelong friendship.

Ayan smirked as his dark eyes absorbed her thin form before going up to talk to her before she could go back to her clique.

"Hey!" He called out to her, making her turn around to look behind her to see a rather tall boy with messy black hair and sharp black eyes.

"Yes?" She asked as she tried to recall anything about him from the gossip circle but finally concluded that he was the loner type.

"I saw you looking at my friend the other day," He said, softly

"Oh, he's your friend?" She questioned with a blush

He said, "Yeah."

"Oh, I am sorry. I-" She stuttered

"Not it's any of my business, but I just wanted to ask you what you want with him," He asked, mimicking a rather protective tone

She looked at the ground, digging her shoe into the floor as she thought, 'So he is one of her friends...'

"Um, I just thought he looked rather interesting, that's all."

Ayan tilted his head in question for a bit, before he righted himself, saying, "I see...Tell me, do you have a crush on him?"

"Wha? M-me, have a crush on him? I-I"

"Ssh~!" He said as he placed a finger to his lips to silence her stuttering

"How about this, I do you a favor and you have to tell me if you really have a crush on my friend. Deal?"

"Yes. What's your number?" She asked so she could text him her favor

He gave her his number and she texted him what she wanted him to do.

Ayan nodded, "I will see you later."

She nodded her head and left to join her friends back in their circle.

Ayan looked at the text message that was on his phone screen as he leaned against the wall.

 _I lost my favorite picture of my friends and myself standing in front of the water fountain, it should have six names, one of them being my own on the back of it. I think I dropped it either round the art club room or the photography club room, I hate to ask this of you, considering I just met you but it is really important. Can you please find it for me?_

Ayan texted back that he would get the picture, much to the slightly irritating response of Ty's and smiley faces.

He then went to find the picture before class started and managed to find it, pinned to the inspiration board of the art club room, he sighed and snatched it off the board and left the room, quickly before anyone could see him.

However, the time for his next class had already come and he made to give it her after his class and once it was over, he found Yuna walking with her friends and he waved her over and handed her the picture.

"You found it! You found it, thank you! But where was it?" She asked, taking the picture back

"The picture was in the art club room pinned to the board."

"Oh, thank you."

"Now~" He trailed off

She blushed and said, "Yes, I have a crush on Takami Ruto. Is that what you want to here?"

"Yes, and I am going to help you."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say you will owe me a favor in the future, how about it?" Ayan smiled

"Sure, can you meet me on the roof during lunch time tomorrow?"

"Of course," He nodded and then waved her off

Ayan went to the gate to see his beloved senpai looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Who was that?" Taeko asked

"Just her back something that she lost," He shrugged as he walked beside his crush as he walked her home, before going back home himself.

'Now...How to get the girl to go after the person who is in the way of me obtaining my one true love...' He thought as he turned on his phone and went to have a discussion with Info-kun.

* * *

[Hotel Room]

Yandere-chan is smiling as she lied on top of her naked husband as she listened to his light breathing as she heard his heart pump softly through his chest until she glanced at her phone and picked it up.

She reached over, grabbed it, and flipped it open as she scrolled through the messages that were sent to her until she smirked at the message from her lovely contact Info-chan.

'I found him...'

Ayano smirked as she got up and saw the time, 4:37 AM, 'Two hours until sunrise.'

She silently got up and made to get dressed, her husband woke up to the sound of the shower running and he sat up to hear the door open and wife walking out wearing only a bra and panties.

"Oh darling, you are awake, already?" She smiled

"Yes, but why are you getting dressed?" He asked

She tossed a pair of clothes on the bed and said, "Get ready, we are going out for...a visit."

He sighed and tossed off the covers and made his way to the shower.

"Don't take too long, darling," She said, softly

He nodded and took a quick shower and placed his clothes on, he got out of the bathroom to see his wife packing two duffle bags.

He frowned and said, "We are doing that...Aren't we?"

"Just an old friend, actually. Now, come along."

"Yes, dear."

The two exited the hotel and made their way to the cafe to eat breakfast before going into town to stay above the rooftops of the busiest section of town for a couple more hours until Ayano finally spotted _him._

The reporter looked much older and worn from age, almost zombie-looking, but Ayano didn't care about that.

She said, "Let's go, my darling, we have a reporter to visit."

Two melted into the shadows and trailed after the reporter and when the time was right, she stuck him with a needle that made him fall to the ground unconscious.

She dragged him deeper into the alley until she had her husband carry him to take them to an abandoned warehouse.

"What are you going to do with him?" He asked

She smiled at her husband before telling him, "Put him in that metal chair and you are going to be my assistant for the rest of the day."

"So, it is going to be that, isn't it?" He questioned

"Of course and besides, you have proven that people can change at first you wouldn't even look at me, now you are willingly helping me do things you would have never thought would be possible."

"So you have changed me..." He said with a tone full of melancholy

"Change is better and besides you already had darkness in your heart, remember when you slit the throat of that pedophile who was looking at our son?"

He chuckled and said, "I guess, I am not so lily-white as I like to think I was."

"Being lily-white is boring, regardless, now, hand me those pliers please?" She explained with a kiss to his cheek

[A few hours later]

"Ugghh...W-where am I?" He groaned before he found himself to be restrained and then he started to tremble as he looked down and saw himself sitting in the same chair he was in, twenty years ago.

"Hello, Mr. reporter. How long has it been? Twenty years?" A female voice called out, making him look up to see the girl, now turned into a woman who had been haunting his mind for twenty years.

Those black, blank eyes of hers were still sharp and hard as she smiled at him, the girl who ruined his life.

"You..." He whispered

She chuckled, "Me...Shame on you, Mr. Reporter. Backing out of our deal... You should have never come near my territory again since our first time together and now I have to punish you."

"You will never get away with this. Someone will bring you down. Someone will bring you and your entire family down into the mud where you belong."

She smirked and said, "That will never happen, why? Because my family has been doing this for generations. It will never end."

He frowned as he snarled at her smug form before she looked at her husband leaning against the wall and said, "Pull the switch darling."

He sighed, "Yes, dear."

Then he pulled the switch before the screams of the reporter and Ayano's malicious chuckling filled the air.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am so sorry! I've been offline for awhile, I am just getting back into the swing of things and I plan on updating all of my stories soon. Don't worry, I am not discontinuing any of my stories and I will do it soon. Just wait a little bit longer. The next chapter, I think you will like and I try not to make you guys wait an entire three to four months next time.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed!**

 **Daozang: A vote for Taeko and Ayan lemons, alright! And thank you! I am so sorry for the long wait! n**

 **kermitplaysmc4: Thank you!**

 **The Girl who is FandomStruck:** **You got Danganronpa right, but it is not zero, it is an another one called Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer and I am happy you like it! ^u^**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Sorry, a bit of a spoiler...If you read Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer you will know where I got that look from, but right now I changed her, the girl who has a crush on Tamaki is Yuna of the Rainbow Six. And yes, Yan-kun's mother knows Info-chan as they now work together, helping each other out of tight spots, however, their children do not know that their parents know each other.**

 **Guest#1: Yes, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer is where I got it and I love that series, it finally finished and I like it.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

*~10~*

* * *

[Wednesday]

Ayan walked to school with Taeko and went their separate ways and he managed to find Takumi on his way to his club room where he took note of what interested him and found it was quite an extensive list.

As he passed the gym teacher, Ayan found that he liked blondes and her hairstyle, but he liked headbands registered from the new poster of the gaming club mascot of the new game the gaming club was playing. When Tamaki passed Haruto Ruto after his second period ended, Ayan saw that Tamaki saw that he liked earrings.

Skipping forward to lunch, he listened to Tamaki talking with the Bayu brothers about his new video game, which then led into a deep discussion about the occult, the dark crimes that have plagued Japan, bloody movies, reading about past wars.

After that, Ayan trailed after him and found him literally go into a locker during the second period of lunch and he realized that he actually takes naps in lockers.

'I may be an emotionless bastard, but even that is weird. Even for me...' Ayan thought before continuing on with his research of his rival and followed him until it was time for class and saw him go outside to go to his next class where the sun was its' peak and he growled, making him note that Tamaki doesn't like the sun and neither does himself.

The loud voice of Musume Ronsaku and how peppy she was, made him wince as he quickly made his way to get as far away from her as possible, and how he winced at math and English class, and completely avoided the science club room.

Ayan grinned knowing that he had everything he needed and he would text Yuna when he got home, but now, taking his wonderful Senpai back home safely.

After walking her home, he made his way home and settled down on the couch and took out his phone and texted Yuna everything she needed to know about Tamaki and texted her, 'Wait by the second water fountain on the right of the school and I'll make sure Tamaki put in your sights.'

'Thank you and I will have him as a boyfriend. If this works, I owe you a massive favor!'

He turned off his cellphone and said, "Yes, yes you do owe me one."

[Thurday - 6:50 AM]

Yuna had just arrived at school, her hair was cut into a bob-like haircut with a black hairband fit stylishly in the front of her hair. She exchanged her yellow stockings for black ones and made her way towards the second water fountain.

She sighed, knowing that she was going to be dragged off for Musume to yell at her if she didn't hide.

'I hope he comes soon...' She thought before her nervousness was starting to make her sweat before she decided to read to get her mind off of her nervousness.

Soon mostly everyone arrived at the front of the gate ten minutes later and she texted Ayan and asked, 'Is he going to come?'

Ayan took out his phone and Taeko asked, "Who is that?"

"A classmate who needed my help, yesterday."

"Oh, that's nice of you," She smiled at him, making him smile back feeling his heart flutter before he texted back, 'I'll send him your way when we change shoes.'

When he passed the front door and fixed his shoes, he nudged Takami who was about to enter the locker for his pre-school and slightly glared at him before seeing who it was and asked, "What is it?"

"Someone wants to meet you at the fountain at the side of the school."

He nodded and walked out of the school and made his way to the fountain and saw a girl with a bob-style haircut wearing a black headband in her hair along with her black stockings. She had a book in the middle of her lap, but he couldn't see the title.

Takumi didn't recall seeing her around the school and it made him curious as he walked closer until she looked up at him.

Her yellow eyes were a dead giveaway, she was apart of the rainbow six, that much he could recall, but he didn't recall her name.

He said, "Were you the one who wanted to meet with me?"

"Yeah, Come, sit," She said, patting the spot next to her.

As he did sit, he saw the title and said, "Japan's most horrendous killers and their murders? I've been looking all over for this book, but they rarely sell it anywhere. How did you get a copy?"

"I actually bought it online, but you can borrow it if you want?"

"Really?" He asked as his eyes lit up with glee

"Yeah...But be careful with it," She said, handing it to him

"How long have you had this?"

"About close to two years..."

"Two years?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah...I've kind of being fascinated with strange and unique murders...Must think its' kind of weird, huh?"

He shook his head, "I don't. I like the same thing. But the strange thing is that why do you hide what you like?"

"Well...Because-" "Yuna!" A cold voice called out, the higher pitch making both of them wince as they look up to see Musume glaring down at them. She brushed over Takumi was glaring heavily at Yuna with the rest of her friends looking at her.

"What did you do? You look hideous? Where is your makeup? What happened with your hair?" She squeaked as several girls nodded in agreement

"I am dressed like this because I wanted to change a bit."

"A bit? That's-"

"Why are you here?" Yuna said, cutting her off

Musume frowned at her before letting the comment slide and said, "Why are you with him?! He's a freak and a loser!"

"Why is he a freak and a loser, exactly?"

"He's all dark!" She shivered

"Well, I don't care..."

"What? What do you mean you don't care! He's-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, making Musume silent

"I don't care that he is dark! I don't care that some people think that he's a freak! I like him that way! He's nice and he isn't afraid to be who he is! I had to wear makeup since the end of junior high because of you and I hate it! I have to be someone I'm not and I not going to take it anymore."

"Yuna, think about what you are doing. Do you realize what you are throwing away," Her friend Hinata said

"Yes...And I should have done it years ago. I just...want to be me and nothing is stopping me."

"You're breaking the pack?" She coldly stated

Yuna stared at her for a minute and said, "Are you going to allow me to be with him?"

"Yuna, he's a freak and you will be too. I am giving you one last chance. Come with us and we will forget what you just said."

Yuna shook her head as she grabbed Takumi by his hand as his face was red because of her standing up for him as she said, "I choose him. I'd rather not be friends with people who can't even be happy for me. I think it's about time I live my own life."

Musume spat, "You will regret this...I will make you wish you have never been born. Come on, girls!"

All the girls followed after her, while two of them looked back at their friend in shock.

She sighed when they all went inside as she said, "Come on. We are going to be late for class."

He said, "Yeah..." as he was pulled inside the school building.

Soon, the news of the situation was all over the rumor mill, but Yuna couldn't find any reason to care as she spent time with Takumi.

During lunch, as they sat on the bench, he pulled out a choker and said, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She was shocked before she kissed him, making his entire face turn red in response as he said, "I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" She smiled before he helped her put on her new choker and told her to meet him in front of the occult room where he would introduce her to his friends.

Soon, the school day was over and people were still talking about the relationship between Yuna and Takumi as they couldn't think of a couple that was more strange then them and Yuna breaking her promise about not having a boyfriend.

As Ayan walked Taeko home, she sighed making him ask, "Are you okay, Taeko-chan?"

"Nothing, Ayan-kun. It's just. I am happy for them. Takumi and Yuna, but I just wonder when someone will look at me like that."

He immediately said, "You're very beautiful senpai. I am pretty sure any guy would be lucky to have you, you probably just haven't found the right guy yet."

Taeko laughed and said, "You're right. I am just being silly. Who knows, maybe the perfect guy is standing right next to me," She smiled, making his heart melt in his chest

He thought, 'I need to pray to the shrine...'

"Thank you for walking me home," She bowed

"Anytime, Senpai-chan. Anytime," He smiled making her slightly blush as she closed the door behind her

As he turned away and walked back home. He took off his uniform and made his way to his shrine where he kept pieces of materials that his lovely Taeko discarded.

Her toothbrush, a button from her skirt, a piece of her hair, her pencil, her gum, her bandage, his most recent picture of her smiling at him, and lastly her freshly worn panties that he stole from her house the other day.

Ayan slowly took the panties off the most sacred place at the top of his shrine before he pressed the fabric against his face, inhaling her scent as he fell the ground as he thought about how she spoke to him, her eyes, her smile, those puckered lips of hers, before everything went white as Ayan's body was overcome with shivers that made him twitch.

His phone vibrated and it was Info-kun.

He would read it tomorrow... before he silenced it before he dived back into his senpai's panties, smothering them against his face as he allowed the pleasure and the feeling of emotion to flare up inside his body again.

'Four down...Senpai, you are mine until death and even after that. Even if I have to break you and retrain you until you can't think of leaving my side,' He thought before spending the rest of the night pleasuring himself with his beloved's panties.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Sorry for the really long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I rather different take on the love route, that and I love Oka as a character and I can't kill her. However~, the nurse may have a different ending if I feel like it along with the substitute. Review and let me know~. Naru Rito is next! Well, after the lemon of course. Tell me which one do you want? The kidnapping? The brainwashing? Tell me which one you want in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Tribi Ponyfeathers: One for the mind-breaking of Senpai-chan**

 **(guest)DaGuyOnPluto: Lemons it is!**

 **Kreceir: He'll think about it, but as you can see in the end, this is what keeps him from doing so. If she gets close to someone else, then we shall won't we?**

 **Shirani Atsune: Yes, I am making different eliminations for each rival and then another one for the lemons as well! Also, who said he was dead? After all, I just left him screaming~. He may be alive. Depends on how I feel about it.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	11. Lemon!

* **~:** Lemon **:~***

* * *

 **Pre-Story AN: This story could be disturbing... Remember it is just a story!**

* * *

[Lunch Time]

Ayan sighed as he looked around and saw that he was alone, he only had one chance and he stuffed into his beloved's shoe locker as he stood in front of his own, pretending to do something when he heard her laughter.

It was her, his senpai, his beloved...Taeko-chan.

Her beautiful black hair and silver eyes that lit up like an angel's, her fair skin with rosy cheeks and full pink lips, made him tug on the collar of his shirt. He took in her figure that her uniform didn't do her any justice, she has DD-cups, a slim stomach, with legs that went on for miles. It didn't help that the breeze from when he walked behind her this morning allowed him to see that she was wearing pink panties today.

She caught his eye and waved at him, making him blush and wave back making her giggle.

He had to bite the corner of his lip to prevent himself from snatching her and fucking her against the nearest wall where they would have some privacy.

Ayan then left when he saw that she read the note and prepared to have his senpai all too himself. It was simply too easy to get all the materials he needed and now everything would be set into motion.

Soon enough it was the end of the school day and Taeko was going to meet him.

He watched her wave goodbye to her childhood friend as he made his way to the closet and hid in the corner of the room where he waited for the right moment. Then he heard footsteps and he could her perfume from where he was as his cock made his pants way three sizes smaller as he couldn't help the grin on his face.

She slowly opened the door as she thought, 'Maybe they are just shy and just want to talk in private.'

As soon as she entered the room, he closed the door and locked behind her. She spun around to see something or someone but a syringe found its' way into her neck and she fell unconscious in his arms where he softly put her on the floor.

Ayan looked at his unconscious senpai on the ground, 'So sweet and innocent and now, she's all mine!' He grinned before he lifted her head and kissed her, savoring her lips as he made to literally choke her with his own tongue.

He shivered as he said to himself, "She tastes better than I thought," before diving in for another kiss as their lips were covered in saliva before he undid her shirt, exposing her tits wrapped in lace, which he removed before he started to suck on them, making them hard, before he stripped off her skirt and lifted her ass in the air.

Ayan could see that her pussy was twitching before he pressed his face into her clothed pussy inhaling her scent as his cock throbbed in his pants as he started to lick through her panties, before he took them off exposing her flower to which he started to lick, making her pussy wet as he wanted to do nothing more than to fuck her here and now.

However, he wanted to savor it and fuck her until he couldn't move and but he couldn't do it here. He took out his cock, brushing the tip against her pussy lips before he placed his cock between her asscheeks and made to hump against her.

He grabbed her firm ass as he continued to thrust, loving the friction he got from humping against her toned ass and it was for him. She was all his and the thought made him bite his wrist to hold back a groan as he came on her back and spent the rest of his orgasm on her asscheeks.

She was still unconscious but sighed as he watched with a unique sense of pride and satisfaction as his cum dripped down her puckered asshole and pussy.

He clenched his fists to remind himself not to lose control...yet. When he had her in the safety of his home, then he would fuck her until she couldn't even remember her own name.

He gently placed her in the trunk as he took her panties and placed them on himself before he got redressed and placed her clothes he used to wipe his cum off the floor into the trunk with her.

He then gave her another sloppy kiss to get through the rest of the day and said, "I will be back for you, my dear Senpai. Just hold tight."

He slammed the trunk shut before he exited the storage closet and he left to deal with his club members in the photography club in a fairly good mood before he left along with everyone else.

He snagged Osano on his way home and violently killed him and put his mutilated body in a dumpster. After that, he made his way to his beloved's house and killed both her father and brother before taking everything he wanted from her room as he then masturbated using her panties over a picture of her smiling with Osano and he came all over the picture.

"She's mine now...All mine..." He announced

He waited until midnight to where he snuck back into school took his beloved senpai that was still in the trunk back home and he activated the remote detonator he got from Yakuza-kun to destroy Taeko's house, destroying all the evidence and making people believe that she died in a fire.

Soon he arrived him and he placed her on his bed with a blindfold and a ball gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream. He spread her legs and made to savor the sight of her pussy before he dived in tasting and savoring her unique flavor.

He then prodded her with his tongue, sucking on her lower lips and clit as she moaned in pleasure as she began to thrust her hips upwards as she came under the power of his tongue.

He grinned at her, she was finally awake as he announced, "Hello my beloved Taeko."

She squeaked before he gently hushed her, "Don't worry. You know me...but you've never spoken to me, but I see you everywhere."

He removed her ball gag as she panted, "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You allowed me to experience what love feels like. I've been feeling it in my loins ever since I first saw you, my beloved senpai-chan," He whispered as he removed her blindfold allowing her to see her kidnapper.

"You?" She asked, stupefied

"Me," He grinned before he crammed himself inside her pussy, making her yell as she tried to push him out, but it only made him harder as he rolled his hips as she begged him not to move.

"Why? Why me?" She whispered as she started to cry

He licked her tears away and said, "But you have no else to turn too. You are all alone."

"No, I am not! I have my father, my brother! Oso-"

"Don't dare say his name in my presence," He growled, his dark eyes boring into Taeko's fear-filled ones as she nodded before he smiled at her

"Your brother and father are ashes and Osono...well~," Ayan pulled out his phone, "He didn't go out easy."

He showed her the picture of her childhood friend's mutilated body as she started to weep again as he licked her tears away as he said, "The entire country thinks you are dead. Witnesses say that you went home several hours ago and your house exploded under a Yakuza attack for some unpaid debts."

She turned pale as she trembled, "You mean..."

"You are all alone and you are all mine... Everyone thinks that you died in that fire. No one else can have you, but me!" He grinned before he started to pound her pussy, making her scream in pain and slight pleasure.

She begged him to stop but he didn't, he continued to thrust as he kept an iron-tight grip on her legs as he fucked her as she arched her back and he kissed her, swallowing her scream as he came inside of her, filling her womb with his cum.

He kissed her on every inch of her face as he laid down on the bed, his cock still inside her pussy before he pulled out, making her sigh before he flipped her over, so her asshole was touching the tip of his cock as she tried to beg him not to but, he just simply smiled and crammed himself inside.

He sighed in amusement, "It's tighter than what I expected..." He then started to rapidly thrust inside of her, fucking her as she screamed and hollered but no one could hear her even if they could, they wouldn't be able to help.

Soon he came inside of her making her faint from the heat and overwhelming emotion and Ayan could only smile as he made himself comfortable in his bed with his lovely Taeko-chan forever at his side.

After the next couple days of Taeko being repeatedly fucked, she had an idea to win her freedom, but waited until Ayan finished his third round before cumming inside her pussy, making her shiver as he said, "You have something to say, beloved?"

"Yes. What about a bet?" She stated

He repeated her phrase, "A bet?"

"Yes...If I am able to make you cum before the next hour, then you have to release me," She said, trying not to wince when she felt his fingernails dig into the soft flesh of her ass.

He purred as he teased her asshole, "And if you lose?"

"I...I will be your wife. I will do whatever you want, no questions. I won't run away from you."

Ayan looked surprised before turned absolutely evil. "Look at the clock, my love."

She did and she winced, it read 9:55 AM.

He laid back on the bed, his cock standing tall and hard as said, "You have five minutes. Make me cum~."

She frowned at him before she started to suck on his cock, making him moan before she slammed herself on his cock as she started to massage her breasts with her hands for his pleasure, but she felt so embarrassed as she felt her head was spinning.

He then thrusted his hips upwards, hitting deeper into her core, making her squeak as she tried to roll her hips in order to get him to cum, but the pleasure and the way he thrusted up when she went down, made it impossible.

She couldn't do anything as he took her in his arms and started to thrust like mad in his new favorite position and then she came, just as the clock struck 10 AM.

Taeko shivered as she felt him release into her pussy, before he pulled out, his cum dripping onto his bed before he commanded her to kneel on the floor.

She nodded and did as he asked as he sat up with his legs up and his cock still hard and said, "Clean me up."

Taeko swallowed before she opened her mouth and took him inside as he rubbed her hair before grabbing a fistful of it and rammed all of it down her throat as he whispered, "Don't fight it. Breathe through your nose."

He then pulled out leaving only the head before forcing all it back in and repeating that motion constantly, facefucking her until he growled out, "I'm cumming!"

He then forced his length all the way down her throat, her nose resting in his pubic hair as he came down her throat, she could feel his cock pulsing against her tongue as she tried to breathe before he finally pulled out, a glob of cum fell on her tongue and across her nose.

Her entire face was red as she looked at him and he said, "Who's my good girl?"

She stuttered out, "I am..."

"Yes, you are...Starting now, you are my wife. I am going to keep fucking you until you become pregnant and by the time that happens, you will be completely devoted to me, do you understand?"

"Yes..." She whispered

He frowned and said, "I can't hear you, my beloved..."

"Yes, dear!" She said

"Good girl, now stand," He ordered as he stood as well

She did as he ordered and he carried her to the bathroom where he bathed her and told her everything he planned to do and what he expected her to do and her punishment if she disobeyed him.

After three months and only two slip-ups, one of which was an accident, she became completely complacent.

He had her take online courses so she could still go to university, but she was still dependent on him as he went to school. She did everything to please him, such as waiting for him to come home naked in nothing but an apron and sucking on his cock as he watched tv were two main examples as he patted her head as she smiled at him.

"Who's my good girl?" He softly asked

"I am! I love you, Ayan-kun," She smiled

He grinned, "I love you too, my beloved Taeko-chan."

She then got up and started to ride him as he looked out at the window, where a fresh mound of dirt was in the yard as he grinned and thrusted in tempo with his bride to be as he thought about his freshly killed target and came at the same time with Taeko as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

 **Ending it! I hope you all like the twisted lemon. I already created this lemon on another writing site, on wattpad Yandere Simulator Lemons... Now~, I hope you all like it. It's twisted, but I think it fits Ayan really well, considering his burning lust and seething hatred for anything that isn't his beloved Taeko-chan~. Tell me what you guys want for the next lemon!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Shiranai Atsune: I know right, I am surprised considering that Yandere Dev hinted what Ayano can do with the pictures she takes of Senpai in a more private place, it wouldn't surprise me if she did it at home. The same thing goes for Ayan.**

 **(guest) DaGuyOnPluto: He should be drowned huh? Or shoved off the roof with a clever one-liner...Maybe...**

 **Sindy Sugar: Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed everything so far. I will try to update soon.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 11

***~11~***

* * *

Thursday Evening:

 _"Anytime, Senpai-chan. Anytime," He smiled making her slightly blush as she closed the door behind her_

 _As he turned away and walked back home. He took off his uniform and made his way to his shrine where he kept pieces of materials that his lovely Taeko discarded._

 _Her toothbrush, a button from her skirt, a piece of her hair, her pencil, her gum, her bandage, his most recent picture of her smiling at him, and lastly her freshly worn panties that he stole from her house the other day._

 _Ayan slowly took the panties off the most sacred place at the top of his shrine before he pressed the fabric against his face, inhaling her scent as he fell the ground as he thought about how she spoke to him, her eyes, her smile, those puckered lips of hers, before everything went white as Ayan's body was overcome with shivers that made him twitch._

 _His phone vibrated and it was Info-kun._

 _He would read it tomorrow... before he silenced it before he dived back into his senpai's panties, smothering them against his face as he allowed the pleasure and the feeling of emotion to flare up inside his body again._

 _'Four down...Senpai, you are mine until death and even after that. Even if I have to break you and retrain you until you can't think of leaving my side,' He thought before spending the rest of the night pleasuring himself with his beloved's panties._

[Early Friday Morning]

Ayan woke up slumped in front of the shrine of his beloved in a twisted position, that he had to get out with a slight hint of annoyance but after he stretched himself out and took a shower.

When he prepared breakfast, he pulled out his phone and saw Info-kun's messages.

'Well, well, four down. One viciously stabbed to death, the other dissuaded from going after your target, the third viciously killed by his best friend and the last found love in breaking up a childhood circle of friends...You are one of the most interesting clients I ever had the pleasure of conversing with.'

'Hmph, enjoying yourself a bit too much?'

He immediately got a reply, 'Hm, coming from the person who gets on a collection of materials from his beloved senpai.'

'I wouldn't be so smug coming from a person who makes a living of being the most despised person on Akademi.'

'Touche. Now...I suggest you be careful.'

Ayan raised an eyebrow, 'Any reason why?'

'Simple. There was a new application for a transfer into the school year and the strange thing is that I have no files on them.'

'Aw, there is someone even you can't find out about?'

'...Don't test me. Regardless, I suggest you be careful and mind your stabbing. As much I enjoy the way you brutally deal with your...targets, now is not the time. Not until I find out who this person is as they would be a threat to the both of us, possibly even your precious senpai-chan.'

Ayan cracked the handle of the knife in his grip as he grit his teeth, his eyes dilating with rage before he put a lid on it.

'Find out quickly and tell me any weaknesses so I can finish them off.'

'Why of course, my dear sadistic client.'

Ayan closed his phone and made to eat trying to stem his temper before he looked at photos of his beloved senpai, which cooled the rage in his heart as he made to prepare for the upcoming week.

[Monday Morning]

After walking towards the school, Taeko runs up beside him a smile, "Good morning, Yan-kun."

He smiled back at her, "Good morning, Taeko-chan. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you again for carrying me back to my house, I just got so weak, I didn't mean to rely on you so much. You must think I'm a leech."

Yan stopped, causing Taeko to bump into him as he swiftly turned around, "You are not a leech. You are one of the prettiest and nicest girls I've ever met. Please don't downgrade yourself in that way again, please."

She was surprised, but let a smile settle on her face, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again. You always seem to know what to say."

He gave a sheepish grin, which to him felt like he was pulling his cheeks apart as they walked to the school grounds.

* * *

 **School Atmosphere: 75%**

* * *

The mood of the school was neutral although people were still slightly on edge from the attacks, but they were able to move on.

Ayan went through the day, going through classes and went about to find Taeko only to find her on the track running in her gym clothes. He made to look like he was looking at his phone, but was actually recording her, zooming in on her and only her.

However, much to his dismay, he saw that she accidently bumped into the Athletic club leader.

He had a full sun tan from being outside all day on either the track or in the swimming pool, his body strong from countless hours of training. His blond hair was spiky with light blue eyes. He had an earnest smile, which made him lovable to every girl he came across. Based on rumors, he was competitive in the classroom as he was in sports being third of his year.

Smart, Strong, and with a sunny personality.

'Too bad, his strength won't save him from me.'

The tan male grinned at her, he was shirtless and sweaty as he took off in a run as Taeko made to match him but he finished flipping over the finish line and stuck the landing making the students cheer.

Ayan felt his eyes twitch and his neck gave a sharp crack before he took a deep breath to steady himself. He made his way downstairs to the field and saw the atheltic's club second-in-command glare at the club leader and took note of it.

He smiled at Taeko who rushed to greet him, "Ayan! Did you see me?!"

He nodded, "Of course. You did great."

"Yeah, but I will get better. You should run with us."

"Hm, I should but running isn't my thing."

Then he came into the conversation, "Well, you could try swimming. I'm sure Itachi will love to help you!"

He raised his hand in nervous protest, "Oh, I can't."

He gave a pout before smiling, "Well, you can always change your mind, come to either me or Itachi. I'm Naru, by the way. I'm going to go hit the showers. I'll see the both of you around."

"Yes, goodbye!"

Ayan just gave him a wave, hiding the burning malice behind his closed eyes.

He turned to Taeko and said, "Do you want me to wait for you in the front to walk you home?"

"If you could, please?"

He nodded and made his way to stand in front of the gates and saw her talking with him, making give a slight eyetwitch as he placed on his smile.

When she jogged over to him and said, "I hope I didn't make you wait so long."

"No. But what were you talking about with him?"

She started the treck home, "Ah, with Naru-san, we were talking about when I could join him and his club to train. You know...get my mind off all the troublesome things that have been happening at school."

"Oh...well, I know you will do well."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm not sure, I've never actually swam before."

"Oh, well I'm sure we can be able to help you. Please?"

"Can you give me the night to think about it?"

"Of course!" She smiled before the pair arrived at her doorstep.

"I guess, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good evening."

"Good evening," He smiled before he made his way back to his home.

When he closed the door behind him, he let out a vile scream of rage, before he settled down.

"Fuck...fuck! How dare that arrogant upstart, I'll kill him, I'll watch the light leave his eyes and savor it, but...it needs to be something that can't be pointed towards me...and I can't afford to re-train someone like I did to Sakumo. But who..."

He made his way up to his bedroom where he saw his beloved smile but before he could dive into his fantasies involving her, he heard a pounding knock on the door, making him hiss in agitation.

He stomped his way downstairs, wrenched open the door and saw a small box, making him take it inside and had a note attached to it.

'Something to imagine your beloved Taeko with.' - Info-kun

Ayan flatly stared at the box and wondered if Info-kun was trying to make him as perverted as himself.

'Whatever...'

He tossed the box on his bed and made to do some planning to eliminate him.

'No one takes what's mine. I'll destroy him and then senpai will be mine.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I needed to update this story it has been far too long. Leaving you all with just a rauchy lemon. Also, for those who been in the fandom of Yandere Similator near the beginning, have you seen one of the comics about Yandere-chan? I forgot it wasn't this year or last year, but it was either around 2015 or 2016. It was about her disposing of her rivals and it was rather interesting. The method I'm using to eliminate dear Naru will be in that comic. Now, I wish you all the best X-mas season for those who have finished their finals or their semester.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Kreceir - Oooh~, sounds interesting... doesn't it?**

 **Shiranai Atsune - Thank you and no, it's just a story. And he said it in a really old video when you see her lose her sanity and he says that the pictures can be used in privacy such as either an empty bathroom stall or utility closet. I forget the name of it, but it's a really old video like the beginning of him outlining the school old.**

 **TechnoGalen - Your choice.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
